


What happened to what we had?

by NCTDream (JustChase)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustChase/pseuds/NCTDream
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 5





	What happened to what we had?

It was as if his life was shifting away from him, causing him to lose his way and stumble onto a path that wasn't his own. 

He had started to do things that weren't quite him, almost as if he had become a new person. People did say joining the military made you a completely different person, causing the closed shell people to finally blossom into their true self. If this was his true self, he didn't like it. He couldn't live with himself knowing what he had done. He'd done the one thing he had promised the love of his life, Junhui, he wouldn't do. 

Violated his trust to the deepest depths. He loved Junhui with his whole being, the first person who he had truly loved. The person who would always have a piece of his heart for as long as he would live and maybe longer. 

Let's back up, to where it all began, when they first met. Jeonghan has originally signed up for grindr just to fuck with people and not show up to their meeting. That is until he met another man, one man he recognized and knew he wouldn't be able to get out of meeting. even if he wanted to. That man was Kim Mingyu, the man who would eventually screw things up and cause him to end up with Junhui. You're probably wondering how that happened and, well, it wasn't as magical as you'd think. 

He had met with Mingyu a few days after they matched. There date? they sat down and had a cup of coffee during their lunch period. He knew that he'd fall for this man and he did. They started to see eachother regularly and he even got to meet Mingyu's friends, something he wouldn't regret. It's also when he met Junhui, the man he immediately took a fancy too. Which was something he didn't do usually, something completely out of character. 

Everything with Mingyu came crashing down a day later, when he found out Mingyu had a fiance. Finding that out hurt him, terribly. Something that made him so upset that he felt absolutely betrayed. This is what drove him into the arms of Junhui. It was Christmas Eve when it happened. He started texting the guy and Junhui invited him over and of course jeonghan took him up on the offer immediately. They slept together that night. 

He didn't want a relationship with Junhui, considering what had happened with mingyu, but fate had other ideas despite his personal wishes. Junhui went out on a limb and ended up asking him out on a date, finally. That date was the start of a world wind romance, but it wouldn't last long. 

Things started to turn toxic pretty early on, but Jeonghan wanted to give junhui chance after chance. He had even asked Jun to the military ball, and of course he had accepted. 

The signs of it being toxic? Well he'd get ignored for days on end due to Junhui choosing his friends over his lover. There was a time when they almost broke up because Jun's friends pressured him and pressured him. Of course they didn't break up, but only because Jeonghan had asked if it was really what jun wanted. Of course it hadn't been. 

Things continued on like that until he finished his rate schooling and was sent to his active duty station on the other side of the country. Things were fine for the first couple days, but then jun had started to ignore him and go hang out with his new friends. Now, Jeonghan was the type that wanted him to have friends, the type to go out of his way to make sure he actually saw his friends. But this, too, started to turn toxic for him as he wait and wait in his barracks room for that single reply from the man he loved. 

The replies started coming days after, something that he didn't like. Something that started to cause him to feel angry all the time and on edge. It evolved for a month and then he did something he swore he wouldn't. He cheated on his lover with a man he barely knew. That's when he started to take things into perspective. 

When he realized he couldn't be with Jun anymore, something that tore him apart from the inside out. It took him so long to finally work up the courage to tell him what he had done and when he did if had repercussions that even he couldn't see. He was devastated and hated himself for ruining the one good thing he thought he had, in the end it was all a sham. 

But he wouldn't give up loving Jun, not until the day he died. He of course would move on, but Jun would always be the one who got away.


End file.
